


I wait

by lgbthyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Dreamcatcher (Kpop), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, To Be Continued?, Unrequited Love, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbthyeon/pseuds/lgbthyeon
Summary: Siyeon regrets the day she ever met Kim Bora.





	I wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back after a while! A mutual of mine asked for angst so I did this but ofc i need a happy-ish ending. Hopefully you like it Marie. Also i'm too lazy to re read so there might be mistakes sorry

Siyeon regrets the day she ever met Kim Bora. She knew she was fucked as soon as she looked into those warm brown eyes. That didn’t stop her from falling for Bora though. She fell head first into love with a woman she knew she couldn’t have. Here she was though, staring at her ceiling at 4am. Her tears had stopped by now, she was too exhausted to cry.

Bora was nice, too nice almost. Her touches felt like fire yet her smile was angelic. Siyeon was drawn to the way that she laughed. It was always loud, just like Bora. That’s why Siyeon loved it. That’s why Siyeon loved her. Siyeon’s poor attempts at flirting were always well received in the beginning. It almost seemed like the latter liked her too. This gave her a sliver of hope. From then on, it kept going. Sometimes, on the nights it was just them two, Bora would lace their fingers together. Siyeon remembers her heart stuttering when Bora pressed a kiss against her cheek as a goodbye. The tiny bit of hope grew and so did Siyeon’s confidence. They were practically attached at the hip. They became SiyeonandBora. Where ever Siyeon was, Bora was right there with her and where ever Bora was, Siyeon was right behind her.

Siyeon was on top of the world. Then, it all came crashing down. Kim Minji was something out of a dream. At least, that’s what Bora had said. “She’s so beautiful, Siyeon. Like, holy fuck how is it possible.” Siyeon smiled bitterly. “Yeah, I guess.” Bora gaped dramatically at the taller girl.

“I guess? Siyeon. Just look at her,” Bora shoved her phone in Siyeon’s face. The screen showed a picture of a red-haired girl smiling softly. She was beautiful, Siyeon knew that. She had the kind of elegant beauty Siyeon can only wish for. Bora pulled her phone away, a cheesy smile on her face. “I told you.” All Siyeon could do is laugh. Laugh even when her heart ached. Laugh even though in that moment she felt that hope she had get squashed. The hurt spread across her chest, suffocating her. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her dark eyes. She stood up, gathering her textbook in her arms with the same fake smile plastered on her face.

“I just remembered I have an essay due tomorrow. I need to get back to my room and start it,” she lied straight through her teeth. Bora’s smile didn’t even falter. She was oblivious to the shake in Siyeon’s voice. 

“I’ll see you Saturday at Miyeon’s party, right?”

Siyeon simply nodded, not trusting her voice. She turned and speed walked out of the coffee shop. Her eyes welled up again and tears streamed down her face. She kept her head down as she practically sprinted to her dorm.

She sat on her floor, her back pressed against the wall. The tears continued to fall silently. She sniffled. The achiness in her chest wouldn’t stop. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve. She stood up, a sigh leaving her lips. She stared at the wall blankly for a moment, numbness suddenly washing over her. How could she be so stupid? How could be so stupid to think a girl like Bora would like a girl like her. Of course Bora liked Minji. Minji was beautiful, almost ethereal and Siyeon was just, Siyeon. 

Siyeon’s fist connected to her wall. Fuck Minji. Fuck Bora. Fuck everyone. 

-  
Parties were far from anything Siyeon liked. She wasn’t anti-social, the complete opposite really, but there was something about rowdy, drunk college kids that she just hated. She sucked it up though because Bora looked amazing. Her hair was in loose curls and her oversized jacket made her look adorable. “I’m gonna grab us some drinks,” Siyeon said over the loud music. Bora nodded and thanked her. Siyeon pushed her way through the crowd of sweaty young adults as she made her way to the kitchen. There she saw Yoobin, a girl she had grew close to last year. She was chatting with a taller girl and the Chinese exchange student. The taller girl had her arm wrapped around the Chinese girl, keeping her pressed to her side. They looked happy. Siyeon was bitter.

Siyeon grabbed two beer bottles. She rummaged around for a bottle opener for a moment, a frustrated sigh leaving her lips when she couldn’t find one. “Hey, what’re you looking for?” Siyeon turned around, her eye’s meeting Yoobin’s. She jumped back slightly, her hand flying up to her heart. “Jesus fuck Yoobin! You can’t sneak up on people like that!”

Yoobin cackled, holding her stomach as she laughed. “That was amazing oh my god.” Siyeon smacked the younger woman’s shoulder, a pout on her lips.

“It’s not funny. I’m looking for a bottle opener but one of these drunk idiots probably have it.” 

Yoobin wiped her eyes, a bright smile on her face. It made Siyeon’s heart clench. “Here I got it, unnie.” Yoobin took the beer bottle, wrapped the edge of her shirt around the cap, and twisted it off easily. She did the same for the other one and handed it back to Siyeon. The latter gaped.

“How the fuck did you do that?”

Yoobin’s smiled cockily, “A lot of practice.”

Siyeon rolled her eyes, a genuine smile gracing her lips. “Wow, I didn’t realize Lee Yoobin is a frat boy.” Yoobin grinned. “I’m actually a prince, I’m just really strong too.”

“Yoobin-ah! Where did you go?” The tall girl from earlier called out.

“I’m coming Yoohyeon!” Yoobin yelled back. She turned back to Siyeon, her eyes shining and slightly glazed. “I’ll catch up with you later Siyeon. Yoohyeon is really annoying.”

Siyeon giggled and nodded. “I’ll see you around, prince.”

Yoobin gave her a final smile and walked back over to her friends. Siyeon remembered why she orginally came to the kitchen when she looked down at the beer bottles in her hand. She sighed. She wanted to talk more to Yoobin but the younger was with her friends. She didn’t want to intrude. She made her way through the sweaty bodies again, squinting as she scanned the room for Bora’s short figure.

She spotted her and made her way over only to also see who she was talking to. Minji. Her heart dropped. How didn’t she realize? Of course Minji would be here, she was best friends with Miyeon. Siyeon’s throat felt like it was closing. Her chest felt tight again. She clenched the beer bottles until her fingers turned white. She regrets all her life decisions.

Bora seemed to spot Siyeon in her peripheral vision and waved her over. Siyeon noticed her cheeks were red. She was blushing. Siyeon faked a smile as she walked up to the pair. “Siyeon! This is Minji, she’s in one of my classes,” Bora said, her hand resting on Minji’s arm.

Siyeon bowed respectfully even though she felt like punching both of them. “It’s nice to meet you.” Siyeon offered a tight-lipped smile and in return Minji smiled brightly. Fuck her and her stupidly white teeth and pink lips. Fuck her stupid red hair. Fuck her and her ability to take Bora away from her. “Bora talks about to plenty.”

Minji laughed while Bora flushed. “Really? All good things I hope.”

Siyeon’s fake smile remained. “Of course.” She handed the two the beer bottles that were originally meant for herself and Bora. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

As she turned to leave she felt a hand grab her bicep. She turned to see Bora’s confused face. “Hey, you can stay here with us.” Siyeon’s heart squeezed. “It’s okay, unnie. My friend from music theory is here and I haven’t hung out with her in a while so...” Siyeon trailed off, lying again for the hundredth time. Bora’s face grew lax and her smile returned.

“Oh okay. I might go eat with Minji later if you want to come?” 

“ _And third wheel? No thanks_ ”

Siyeon shook her head. “It’s fine. I’ll probably end up crashing at Yoobin’s place.”

Minji watched the exchange silently. Siyeon glanced at the two again before bowing and muttering a goodbye. She turned around and made her way to the hallway. She had been to Miyeon’s apartment before and remembered her bedroom led to a balcony. When she made it to the door she tried the knob. Locked. Miyeon must’ve locked it so people wouldn’t fuck on her bed. 

Siyeon looked around for a moment to make sure the coast was clear before reaching above the door. She felt around for a moment and found the spare key. She quickly unlocked the door, stepping inside and closing the door. Her throat still felt tight. She still felt numb. She slid the glass door open, the cool breeze tickling her face. She stepped outside, sliding the door closed behind her. She could hear the city noises and feel the cool air nipping at her exposed arms. She sat down, putting her legs through the iron bars and letting them swing. After digging out her headphones and placing them in her ears she played some random indie band. The music calmed her down slightly. She still felt numb, cool almost. She didn’t know how much time passed as she sat there. She blanked out.

Siyeon felt a tap on her shoulder, jolting her out of her trance. Her head snapped up to see Yoobin standing there, two beer bottles in hand. “I’m sorry, did I scare you again?” She had a stupidly sweet smile on her face.

Siyeon’s lips tugged up into a tiny smile. “It’s like you’re trying to kill me.” Yoobin sat down next to the older girl, letting her legs swing next to Siyeon’s longer ones.

“I would never,” Yoobin said softly. She offered Siyeon one of the beer bottle. Siyeon accepted and took a swig. Her face scrunched up at the taste. God, she hated beer.  
Yoobin laughed at her expression, taking a swig of her own drink. “Why would you accept it if you hate it?” She snatched an earbud out of Siyeon’s ear, placing it in her own. Siyeon didn’t mind.

“I honestly don’t know,” Siyeon replied, taking another sip from the brown bottle. She shivered when a particularly strong breeze blew cold air at them. Yoobin noticed and shook off her jacket. She placed it over her and Siyeon’s shoulders silently. She scooted closer so their arms were now touching.

“I saw you go into the room. I knew something was wrong,” Yoobin spoke after a moment of silence between the two. Siyeon looked over at the younger who was staring up into the night sky. The moonlight illuminating her face made her eyes sparkle. The sight made Siyeon’s stomach feel weird. “I know we haven’t known each other for very long but,” Yoobin licked her lips before continuing. “I want you to know I’m always here. I’ll always be here to listen to you, no matter what.” Yoobin looked over at Siyeon, their eyes meeting. “You deserve happiness, Siyeon.”

Siyeon’s eyes glistened and she hastily wiped away the small tear that fell down her cheek. She sniffled and hit Yoobin’s arm, looking up to stare at the stars. “Don’t say such cheesy things, brat.” Her voice shook slightly when she spoke. Yoobin noticed.

The younger wrapped an arm around Siyeon, lightly pushing her head down so it was resting on Yoobin’s shoulder. “It’s not cheesy, it’s the truth.” Yoobin’s stomach flipped when Siyeon pressed her face into her neck.

They drank, staring up at the sky silently. Siyeon felt okay for the first time in a while. She felt content. She felt safe. The music playing through her headphones matched the tone of the moment. Peaceful and calm. Siyeon could feel Yoobin swaying side to side softly. 

“Hey, Yoobin?”

“Yeah, unnie?”

“Thank you, for everything.”

Yoobin looked down at Siyeon and smiled. “Anything for you.”


End file.
